


Sister Spying

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Counter Sex, F/M, Heatwave, Incest, Revealing Outfit, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, jockstrap, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: With the Rooney suffering from a heatwave, the youngest of the family Parker Rooney ends up spending the heatwave by coming across the way hotter sight of his older sister, Liv.
Relationships: Liv Rooney/Parker Rooney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sister Spying

It was nearing the end of summer when a heatwave slapped Stevens Point upside the head, sending the residents into a sweaty mess. Parker Rooney was among the many who took to just walking around in a pair of boxer shorts in an attempt to keep cool, as well as deepen his chocolate tan in the process. Though he had at least waited until most of his family were outside of the house. The boy knowing they would have at least made him put shorts on. Since they thought it was wrong to be in his silk boxers, despite in his mind them being better than his boxer briefs.

His body was rich and dark, and perfectly matched his darker chocolate nipples. However, Parker’s science themed boxers were a little too loose and showed off the tan line at his waist. Still a light brown underneath, but still lighter than the rest of his body. 

A bullet of sweat dribbled down down the middle of his chest, running down the crack between his firm pecs and defined six-pack. Parker sighed and wiped his forehead as he slumped down the upstairs hallway towards his bedroom. The seventeen-year-old groaning that his body wasn’t made for hot days.

“Joey better not have taken my fan,” He reached the bathroom door where he had last left his portal fan and pushed it open, the teen noticing it was left open a fraction.

But the moment it swung open Parker’s eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

There was his twenty-three year old sister, standing there just in her thin somewhat lacy black bra and panties. They looked like a tight pair, hugging Liv’s large breasts to her chest. Luckily for the teenage boy, she wasn’t paying attention and hadn’t heard the door being pushed open, thus didn’t know that her teenage brother was staring at her with a lust that many perverted men on the internet looked at her fake images.

Despite knowing it was completely wrong to be looking at Liv like this, Parker found his cock throbbing at the sight of his sister’s large breasts inside of the thin fabric. His eyes ran down her smooth pale pink body, to where the lacy black fabric was just covering her juicy looking ass and her pussy, something that had the teen gulping from the thought of. Thankfully she was looking in a mirror so Parker got a view of both sides, and he could lick his lips at getting to see her body in all its glory with almost nothing to hide it. But with those lacy underwear doing almost nothing to hide it, Parker was left with little to imagine and bit his lip. The last thing he needed was her to hear him moan at the thought of her naked.

The seventeen-year-old boy found himself wondering if his other older sister and Liv’s twin sister, Maddie, looked this good in her underwear as well. With the boy’s mind pulling him back to the numerous fantasies he had while younger, where he would have both of the twins completely naked, one on either side of his young body. Fantasies that unfortunately for the teenage boy, had him finishing well before the twins even came into contact with his body.

Liv was admiring herself in the mirror and humming, fussing with her long blonde hair that had a single purple-and-blue streak on one side. Soon she reached down and began to slide off her panties; a move that made Parker almost break the skin as he bit his lip.

She was shaved down there as expected, and had such a pale round ass that Parker mouthed ‘holy shit’ just from seeing it nude like that. But he could not stay there long, as Liv reached around and unclasped her bra. Very slowly as if she knew he was there, Liv started to peel it away, but Parker couldn’t stay to watch.

While the seventeen-year-old wished that he could have stayed and seen her breasts in their full glory, the boy knew she would be turning soon so quietly pulled the door back into position before rushing as silently as he could to his room. The teen breathing heavily as he flopped down onto his bed, shocked.

With a fast-beating heart, Parker’s tan cheeks flushed. “Holy shit! she’s so hot! Ugh, why does she have to be sooooo hot!”

Unlike most families, Parker had a slight disconnect as nobody knew for sure if he was really a Rooney. He looked nothing like them, but it didn’t stop him from loving the twins as his big sisters. They were the best that the young athletic scientist could ask for, but their looks differently had affected him, ever since he began noticing girls.

The teen couldn’t help himself, and fished a hand into his boxer shorts.

Cupping his cock with one hand, Parker moaned quietly and grinded into his palm. His cock was painfully hard and twitching with anticipation and eagerness to shoot load after load just thinking about what Parker had just seen; It had been bad enough seeing Val naked for the first time, but her body had nothing on Liv. Which wasn’t going to end well for the teenage boy, as he had nearly shot his load instantly from the sight of Val’s body. Through, it had let him know that he definitely wasn’t gay. He enjoyed girls, way too much and the sight of them naked had to much of an impact on him.

“Mmm… fuck yeah, Liv,” The boy licked his lips, fishing out his cock. 

It bobbed out in the warm, open air as Parker let it hang for a moment. A wild blush of black pubes framed his chocolate tan six-inch cock, which was thick and leaking a drop of precum. His balls hung low, covered in pubes that Parker refused to trim. They were full of cum as the boy experimented frequently to see how much he could shoot in a row. So far three, before they became just a few drops. Parker wrapped a hand around its length, stroking along the uncut cock. His foreskin folded over the head, which was almost as dark as his nipples. 

His bedroom quickly filled with the noises of the teen’s hand working the length inside of it’s grip, with the boy using a fast speed then normal as he mentally recalled the image of his older sister’s beautiful, sexy naked body. An image that shifted quite fast, to Liv kneeling and sucking on the head of his dick. Because of the heat, Parker’s cock was slick and felt like she was really doing it. 

“Oh fuck!” He gasped, thrusting into his slick palm.

While the teen usually could last a good length of time when he got to settle down with some porn and stroke at his leisure, the sight of Liv like that was getting too much for the horned up teenager. Stroking himself faster and breathing heavily, Parker brought himself to the edge. His abs flexed, and Parker felt his balls churning as he was about to shoot. 

“U-Ugh… why does my sister have to be so smoking hot…” The teen groaned, hating that the hottest girl in his life was his sister and basically meant that he couldn’t have her.

As his mind zoomed in on her shaved pussy, and how his cock had throbbed for the chance to get at it, Parker knew he had reached his limit. The teen tensed up, the boy fucked his hand harder until the end. His thick load shot all over his bedroom floor, coating it with white cum. It was thick and went far, almost reaching his bed from all the way by the door. 

“Ugh, shit. Mom will kill me if that stains,” He muttered.

Yet even after that, the teenager’s mind pictured Liv leaning over to grab something and just slamming balls deep into her pussy. The moans and sounds of pleasure she would release made Parker twitch, his cock refusing to go down.

As his mind continued to tease him, the question formed. 

Would Liv even be interested in him, that way?

Parker grabbed a tissue box from his bedside table and quickly cleaned up his cum. When scooping up the last drop the sound of the shower turning on in the next room made the boy’s ears prick. 

‘I could so peek again… The door’s open still… I could see her naked… ’

Despite knowing that he shouldn’t be, and that his sister would hate him if she caught him, the seventeen-year-old felt his legs taking him towards the door. His mental argument broke as he arrived at the cracked open door.

Liv was inside singing loudly which meant that she surely had her eyes shut. A perfect chance to get the full view of her naked body soaking wet; Parker took it and pushed the door open every so slightly. However, instead of poking his head inside for a look at Liv naked the boy used his phone. Aiming it carefully, Parker recorded Liv singing and washing her perfect naked body. Her large breasts were soaped up, and the blonde rolled them around in her hands.

Watching his screen, Parker grabbed his dick and stroked it nice and slow. A soft moan escaped him as he jerked off over her.

For once he was annoyed that their house was rebuilt with glass shower doors as the fog covered up the actress’s bottom half, but he now had enough of a video to relieve himself for a very long time.

“Sing it LOUD!” She cried, raising one arm in the air. “LOUDER!!”

Parker took this as his que to leave. He eased the door back and bolted into his room for a second time to change into something a little more revealing. Now, while one might not see what could be more revealing than a pair of boxers, Parker slipped into a tighter pair that pinned his lengthy six-inch cock to his right leg. Capturing the perfect outline of his thickness made Parker smirk upon looking at it in a mirror.

So after sitting around in blazing heat for about fifteen minutes as the girl showered and filled their house with loud singing, Parker finally jumped to his feet the very moment the pipes cut off the water flow. Muffled by the shower door sliding open then closed again his footsteps were fast and heavy. The seventeen-year-old threw his door open and stepped out into the hallway. Even after all this time he was still raging hard and twitching inside of those tight scientific themed black-and-red boxers, Parker making sure his six-inch tan cock was pinned to his leg still so that Liv would get an eyeful of cock. He stood there and waited for the bathroom door to open and the girl to walk out before acting like he happened to leave his room at the same time.

She looked sexy wrapped up tightly in just a towel; Liv’s pale white tits were pinned up against her chest and the hem only just hid her pussy and juicy ass from view. Something that made Parker whine a little, before putting on the act.

“Oh h-hey, woah! Sorry Liv!” He cried, pretending to look away. But he was still perving on his big sister out of the corner of his eye, “Didn’t know you were in the hallway,”

“Oh, that’s okay Parker!” Liv smiled warmly. As though her little stud of a brother wasn’t standing there with a raging hard cock perfectly on display through his boxers, she moved past him, with her body slightly pressing up against his as she did so. “If you’re wearing just that, I’m guessing mom and dad are out? Oooooh I could try that new swimsuit, my manager told me to wear it in so I don’t chafe or something!” 

Parker’s eyes went wide and he gulped. Seeing her in a bikini made him throb and it was obvious. Her eyes flickered down, but that warm smile didn’t change. 

“Uh, y-yeah it’s for that new movie you’re shooting right?” Hoarsely, Parker cleared his throat. 

“Mhm, or I could try the swimsuit that my manager hasn’t told mom and dad about…” Liv wondered out loud, not meaning to tease her brother further. She just knew that her parents would be furious if they saw that suit, even if she was now a legal adult.

The boy wondered what on earth that suit could look like but if she wasn’t telling their parents, then it had to be good.

“Y-You should um… t-try that one. Mom and dad never leave the house,”

Liv’s smile couldn’t get wider and she let out a little squeak of excitement. Instantly wrapping around Parker in a tight hug that lasted long enough for the boy to almost cream his underwear. Her breasts mashed against his muscular chest, and Parker hardly managed to bite back a moan. When they finally broke apart Liv’s face somehow looked even brighter than when she had hugged him. “Ooooh thank you so much Parker! I hope it won’t be weird; The suit is a little revealing. You don’t mind do you?”

All the boy could do was shake his head. Throat too dry to even talk.

Quickly, the blonde actress moved to her door and reached out to open it. However, as he fingers wrapped around the knob she managed to drop her phone. 

With a small ‘oops’, she bent over to pick it up. And without even meaning to, wiggled her hips and made Parker bite his lip.

“Holy fucking shit!” Parker mouthed, and very quickly snapped a picture. Her pussy was a very light pink, and that ass up close was better than he remembered. Too bad the sight in person lasted only a few seconds, as Liv straightened up and disappeared inside her room. The most annoying part was the little click of her lock sliding into place.

Despite wanting to go and jerk out yet another large load from his new snaps and videos, a plan had already begun to form in the teenage boy’s mind. If his sister was going to wear something a little revealing, then maybe he should join her, in his own more revealing outfit. With the seventeen-year-old boy deciding that his boxers weren’t showing him off as much as he would need. At very least Liv right now could see how badly she made him throb and did nothing but smile at him for it. His throat was still a little dry after all of that, so the boy booked it down to the kitchen for a drink. He missed just using the tunnels to get there faster, but he had made the house collapse.

As he drank his drink, the teenage boy began to wonder what he should wear to tease his sister; first thought going to some of the briefs that he still had lying around from when he was younger. Which would be so small that he would probably rip through them. He rejected that idea, they weren’t easy to squeeze into anymore. Secondly his thoughts went to an item that his girlfriend had brought him for their anniversary: a man-thong which had a ‘pouch’ for his cock. He had been hiding that ever since it’s sole use, the teen still blushing at the memory of that night where he had ended up tied to a bed in a man-thong, as his girl dominated him. His thoughts finally settled on what he should wear, something from his younger sports days.

His tight jockstrap.

It would assist him with driving his sister wild. Five minutes later Parker was sliding the straps up his slender legs and tucking his cock tightly inside the very revealing fabric. Craning his head around, the boy put a hand to his fine tanned ass and groped himself. Everything was perfectly on show and even he wanted a taste of himself. Though if the plan didn’t go through, Parker knew he was able to get a real taste of himself beyond just jacking off.

While it would shock his girlfriend to know, Parker Rooney had long known that he wasn’t just interested in girls. He knew that he would only date or marry one, but when it came to sexual relief, he was very happy to play around with both males and females. Something that had given the seventeen-year-old boy an enjoyment level for the taste of cum, a range that he had tasted both younger and older aged releases.

Walking out of his room to find Liv wasn’t in her’s, Parker rushed down stairs to find her leaning over and in the fridge.

“Daaaaaamn,” He silently moaned, biting his lip. Her ass in some almost see-through white lace-like swimsuit was just making the boy more hungry. All he wanted to do was rip them off and eat her out then and there. ‘I see where I get my ass, through her ass, wayyy hotter’

“Hey Liv!” He announced his presence, boldy grinning as she reeled back to look at him.

Liv’s pale cheeks went a shade pinker seeing Parker wearing that, but by now she knew exactly what he wanted. It was painfully obvious, but that perhaps was the point.

She straightened up to reveal the rest of the suit. It faded from white to black, but split in the middle to a net that held the two halves together. Liv’s tits were almost on display in it, and the boy could see a hint of her nipples. Little did he know, that sight and more would be available online in two months once Liv was finished filming her first adult film and getting all three holes filled at once by some hunks by the pool. That swimsuit was going to be torn to shreds. 

“You look very cute in that jockstrap, Parkie… Did you get that for Val, or your ex? What was his name again?”

Parker simply smirked. “Oh don’t worry sis, I haven’t had a his before… I prefer my sexy ladies…”

The boy couldn’t help himself as he very obviously moved his eyes up and down his sister’s body with lustful desire.

“Oh? Getting yourself ready for Val? Did she ever buy you that… thong thing?” Liv giggled. “She had no idea what she was looking for on that site until she showed me!”

The teen felt his mouth drying, shocked that his sister had helped his girlfriend with buying him a man-thong with a cock pouch. His sister had picked something that would ‘hold’ his cock.

“She did,” The boy proudly responded, stealing a seat on the counter. His thick cock was pinned against his waist, almost peeking out from the fabric and he could feel Liv’s eyes on it. “We don’t use it much. She prefers I just come over wearing nothing. Didn’t Holden used to do that? He was, uh, really bad at hiding it.”

Neither said anything after that and simply shared a smirk.

In order to tease her obvious teen brother, Liv did add a comment about the man she hoped would soon become her fiance. “Who said he stopped…”

“And mom wonders why my undies turn white, I take after you so badly,” Parker smirked.

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” Twirling her purple-and-blue strand of hair, Liv leaned against the counter. Giving her brother a good view of her tits, Liv smiled at the bulge she was eye level with. “I could be way more kinky if I wanted to…”

Deciding this was the time, Parker shifted his body toward her. “I want you to.”

He just didn’t expect his sister to giggle.

To fully get his message across, the seventeen-year-old grabbed her wrist and guided it down to his crotch. Surprisingly, Liv’s fingers curled around his length eagerly and gave his cock a nice squeeze like it was nothing. Parker arched his back and bucked up slightly against her.

“This reminds me of Holden’s when we first hooked up, and before his turned into… what does he call it, a third leg?” Liv teased, with a seductive purr lingering in her words.

“Fuck, is he really that big?” Her brother was almost drooling for the sexy black boy. “Bet my dick will get way bigger,”

Liv smirked. “Mmm, he fills every little bit, his best friend Thomas is even bigger… Now he has a cock worth drooling over,”

Parker moaned and slipped down from the counter, surprising Liv by how he stood there for a moment before getting closer. He hooked his thumbs on either side of her revealing swimsuit and tugged them apart. The fabric was so thin that it took no effort to snap the strings keeping them together and reveal her soft tits. Which he instantly grabbed and squeezed, surprised by how soft they were and yet retaining firmness. Parker moaned and licks one’s nipple, his chocolate eyes locked with Liv’s green ones.

The teen decided to ask something that his mind was questioning ever since the girl had offered to put on something more revealing. “You left the bathroom door open, didn’t you?”

“Nope,” Simple as that, Liv smirked. “I had no intentions on you today… but now that we’re here, this counter looks like a good place to fuck,”

She whispered that last word right in Parker’s ear, earning a shudder from the horny teenage boy. The teen had a feeling that she was lying, but the idea of sex with his older sister made him worry about who she was trying to get to see her in the bathroom later.

Nevertheless, that didn’t stop him from taking one of her nipples into his mouth and wrapping around Liv to grab hold of her ass. Effortlessly, Parker picked her up and kept sucking hard on the pink nipple while Liv wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning back to let her baby brother enjoy suckling. She had no issue in letting Parker fuck her; He was such a sexy boy that brother or not something was making her want his cock.

“Oooh, my little brother is becoming a little stud now, is he?” Liv purred. “Maybe we should invite you next time Thomas joins me and Holden…”

“Well I can’t just not suck your hot tits!” Parker smirked, as his fingers sunk into her fleshy ass and grinded his cock against her pussy. “Think I could fit Thomas and Holden in my ass? I could fuck the shit outa you if they can,”

“Oh sweetie, your bi little bottom couldn’t handle both of them in your ass…” Liv teased playfully. The blonde being the only one of the family that knew that Parker identified himself as bisexual. 

“So could!” Parker pouted, the seventeen-year-old nipping lightly at her breasts from that comment.

“Oh sweetie, no… but we can enjoy trying!”

Parker licked teasingly around the areola, then slowly up her breast and neck. His lips closed around the pale skin and sucked, grazing with his teeth so that her whole body shuddered. This drove the siblings to grind harder into one another and moan a little louder, since they were completely alone. Liv played with Parker’s dark hair, tugging it a little as he sucked and bit down on her neck with a dominant passion.

Moaning submissively, Liv’s eyes rolled back in her head as the boy sucked her neck. 

He was sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body, making the blonde girl wish she had noticed him peeking on her shower. If that had have happened then Parker would be balls deep in her pussy right now, fucking her tight hole against the shower wall.

Running a hand along her little brother’s chocolate tan chest, Liv found herself loving his twinkish muscular body. Brushing against one of his chocolate brown nipples, the girl teased and pinched the little nub in an effort to tease or pleasure Parker. 

Parker grunted and grinned at her, breaking off from his sister’s neck. She could feel his excitement as the seventeen-year-old’s cock twitched violently; The head was finally poking out from his tight jockstrap to greet her. They were both too lost in pleasure to take notice, however, and Parker smashing his lips against Liv’s took all of their attention.

Liv kissed back eagerly, wrapping around his shoulders. He was a damn good kisser, even without tongue.

The Rooney siblings tenderly kissed for a while, with each melting against the other as their privates played. Parker’s tongue begged for entrance to Liv’s mouth just like his cock was craving to get inside her dripping wet pussy; Both ends of the boy getting what they wanted, just not at once. His tongue took ownership of Liv’s mouth, pinning hers down the moment he slipped past her sweet-tasting lips. She reacted with a cute moan and blushed. Parker for one loved the sound and took to exploring his big sister’s mouth at the same time as he placed her on the counter. Their tongues played and swirled around inside as their make out session deepened. Liv fully melted into the passionate, heated kiss and allowed Parker to do whatever he wanted to her flawless body. 

At first he took advantage to fondle her breasts and rub both thumbs over the pink nipples. 

However, Parker wanted more.

“Holy shit, Parkie!” Liv exclaimed, planting a quick small kiss on his lips. “Who taught you to kiss like that?”

Snorting, the teenage boy kneeled down and peppered her body with passionate kisses. Cupping one breasts as he made out with the other, Parker sucked one nipple and pinched the other. He loved Liv’s squeak. “I didn’t need to be taught, sis.”

He continued to move down, gently feeling along her sides. There was just something about his sister being in a sexy one piece swimsuit that was making him want her so much more that Parker didn’t outright tear the thing off. He had her tits on display, and now was kissing the soaking wet pussy still hidden from him. Juices touched his lips and the boy was quick to lick them up. So sweet, just like Liv. 

Parker dug his thumbs into the soaked fabric and tugged. A satisfying riiiiiiip filled the room as he tore a large hole in her swimsuit to get access to her juicy pussy. Moaning at the sight, Parker fished his cock out with one swift movement. 

“I can’t wait,” He said flatly. While badly wanting to eat out Liv, his cock was craving her hole.

“Me neither, Parker. You can eat your cum out later, so just fuck me stud!” 

Despite his craving, Parker gave his sister exactly what she wanted.

Parker pressed the flared head of his tanned cock against Liv’s soaking wet pussy, smearing around her juices with a moan. This teasing had Liv moaning, playing with her perky breasts. Rolling around the soft tits and playing with her nipples slowly to drive her little brother to just fuck her already. 

Parker smirked at her needy actions. She felt warm and inviting, so Parker couldn't hold back and just pushed inside of her. Feeling her hole tighten around his cock made Parker grunt. It was difficult at first to get inside as Liv was surprisingly tight. After a few moments, however, it almost felt like the pussy was sucking him in deeper. So the boy eased his cock deep as he could go until his balls slapped against her ass. So tight and hot, the siblings both moaned out loudly.

“F-Fuck… Parker…”

As her brother continued inside of her, the twenty-three year-old actress was shocked with how good it was having her little brother’s cock inside of her. She was definitely going to need to see her little brothers more, if this was how good it felt. Not that she planned on trying it with Joey, while she loved him and he had some dorky charm to him. She couldn’t bring herself to actually sleep with Joey. She shuddered at the thought of it. Parker on the other hand, she knew that she would be coming for more.

Slowly pulling out until just the head remained, Parker smirked. “Oh, like my cock inside of you, big sis?”

Before giving her a chance to answer his cock was buried back inside her. The teenager thrilled by the sound of his sister’s increasingly louder moans as he pounded in and out of her talented pussy. Liv cried out in pleasure as Parker’s thickness thrust in and out of her, wrapping both legs around his tanned waist. Tightly pulling him close to feel his cock throb against the walls of her pussy, Liv pulled him down into a deep kiss full of passion and heat they had been denying for a long time. Much to her delight, Parker melted into the kiss and started using short hard thrusts that allowed her to feel his whole cock grinding inside. Right up against her G-spot. Something that had his sister almost screaming in pleasure.

“Holy fuck, Parker!” Clawing at his back, the girl groaned. “Fuck me little brother, fuck your sister!”

Parker happily thrust harder in and out of Liv’s juicy pussy, filling it with his cock each time he slammed inside of her. Something that only got easier when his sister squirmed around on the counter, moaning loudly as she felt her juices flowing out of her. Coating his cock with her orgasmic juices.

“You cumming already, Liv? Damn!”

Pushing his sister further over the edge, he hammered away faster with more erratic thrusts. Full dicking her pussy with an eagerness that most boys his age failed to give her; Both siblings bodies crashed together into another heated kiss and moaned down each other’s throats, Parker’s sexy abs pressed against Liv’s pale curved body. 

“Mm, you might just make me come home from school more often if I’m getting this,” He purred, switching up thrusts in an effort to tease her.

“O-oh so you’re going?” Liv managed, since Parker had been debating on going to some new boarding school. Wincing and tightening her grip on him as he thrust it all inside, she forgot all about the school instantly. She left red marks on his back from the tight grip. “Nghh, c-cum in your big sister, Parkie!”

Parker smirked. “Oh, I’m going to be filling you to the brim… every single day from here on out big sis…”

As if on cue, he buried himself balls deep inside of her. Throbbing, his load emptied out inside with a thick eruption of hot cum filled Liv’s tight pussy to the brim just as promised. Pushing in and out a little, the boy was sure to pump her full and thrust Liv down harder into the kitchen counter. And to stifle his loud moan, Parker closed his lips around one of her soft tits before beginning to suck on the nub. Adding tongue, he swirled it around as his orgasm died down.

He continued as he rode out the orgasm before pulling back and slipping out of his sister with a slight pop, grinning when he noticed that a little of his cum was leaking out of his sister’s sweet pussy. “Damn Liv… you look even hotter with my cum running out of you…”

Liv reached down and used a slender finger to massage his cum into her pussy, pushing it in and out with a seductive grin. Running her tongue across her pink lips, the girl purred. 

“Don’t think you’re done just yet Parker,”


End file.
